Recovering Riddle
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: He just couldn't wrap his mind around that this powerful girl could be so meek towards there's inferior people. After contemplating this in his head for a while, an extremely irritated Tom went off to bed, hoping that he would forget the strange girl...
1. Chapter 1: The Alike Opposites

**So this is my Tom Riddle Fanfiction. i just had to write one. it's about my OC Julia Winthrop and Tom Riddle obviously. i hope you like it. **

**Recovering Riddles**

**Chapter One: The Alike Opposites**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.Recovering Riddle.<strong>_

_**-Chapter One: The Alike Opposites-**_

_**"Fear Of A Name Only Increases The Fear Of The Thing Itself..."**_

_**-Hermione Granger: Harry Potter**_

_**And The Chamber Of Secrets**_

**Hogwarts 1943**

The students sat in their assigned houses in the great hall at Hogwarts. It was another dreary day, raining again as it has for the past week. Most students sat with their friends, talking about upcoming exams or gossip. Some about their holiday plans, although it was only mid October. Others kept their heads in books or news papers analyzing what will hopefully be useful knowledge. Dinner that night was oddly quiet. The conversations between peers was down to whispers and there had been no announcements either. Some students did sit alone. A young girl, well actually more of a young woman, as a sixth year, had sat quietly to herself. She wasn't technically alone. She was surrounded by her Slytherin housemates, all chatting with each other. It was more like the expression, being alone in a room full of people.

The girl, Julia Winthrop, had never felt at ease at Hogwarts. Or in her house for that matter, she didn't feel like she belonged in Slytherin, she didn't think she belong in any of the houses. The sorting hat had said, six years ago, that it her deceptive façade and curious yet sneaky nature that landed her in Slytherin. Julia kept to herself most of the time and spent large portions of the day locked up in the library studying and reading. Julia wasn't a know it all but she did know a great deal of information, things she would probably never learn in class or need in life for that matter. She did have two close friends, boys of course, Julia never played well with other girls. Most of the girls didn't like Julia, they envied her. She was beautiful. With long silky black hair that came down to the mid of her back and looked as if she was a perfectly kept glass doll. Her eyes were what caught people. They were a blue-ish purple with a silvery haze, they practically glowed lighting up her pale skin. Julia hadn't been the only one by themselves, another Slytherin had also sat by themselves.

The boy, a sixth year, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was doing the same. Tom, different from Julia, had kept people away by choice. He did have his select few friends but for the most part he kept people away. But people didn't try and get close to him either, because he was different, with odd quirks. Tom was also extremely handsome. Most of the girls thought this about him, even though he was odd he did have this sense of charm that kept everyone on his good side. He was very persuasive along with the strange allure he radiated, looks were just a plus. With thick black hair and perfect facial features along with an attractive build, Tom was able to charm his way into or out of anything and everything. They sat on opposite ends of the long table, trying to not acknowledge anybody's existence, including each others. It wasn't that they detest each other, they just chose to keep their times of converse to a minimum. Julia had showed up at Wool St. Orphanage, in London two years ago. Her father had died and her mother dropped her there, having no want to take care of her any longer, Julia bared a strong resemblance to her father, and most believed that's why Mrs. Winthrop abandoned her. Julia believed it was because her mother hated her, and the things she could do. She thought Julia was some sort of demon child, performing impossible acts. Some even believe that Mrs. Winthrop was responsible for her husband's death, he was a wizard, and she lived in fear of both her daughter and husband with their illogical powers. When Julia arrived at the orphanage she had no desire to know the other children. The children there already pegged her off as a freak, like Tom. Her and Tom did not spend much time together even at the orphanage.

Every so often they'd have a conversation or debate over books in the library in the building, and when physical fights did happen, which occurred at least twice a month, they would help each other out. Without the use of magic Julia got hurt a lot. As did Tom, the older boys were a lot thicker than him, although Tom did have a slight build he was lanky and tall next to them. Every so often they'd use a quick spell to fix a broken nose or hand, but they somehow never got caught using magic. And even though Julia had been at the orphanage for two years, she and Tom had kept their distance. Julia had known much about Tom yet almost nothing at the same time. Same for Tom. It was odd how the strangely pair had been through quite a lot, when neither of them desired to be friends. As said they didn't hate each other, they… respected each other. Although over the past summer they had band together a little tighter. The fights at the orphanage had gotten worse and more intense. Julia would go and sit in tom's room just for the company. They wouldn't talk much. Julia would usually read a different book everyday most of the time and Tom would be flipping through his textbooks from Hogwarts. It was more for the security of being together, to have a united front, but mostly to scare the muggle orphans away to show that the two freaks had joined together. By the time they were both sixteen, the fights happened less and less but when they did they were bad. It took a little more that a slight wave of a wand and mutter the word 'episkey' to fix the damages done. Although they had won a couple times. The fights made them icier and hot headed, they both believed keeping people away would be the best way to not get hurt or hurt others.

The students were dismissed to their common rooms; Julia headed to the library with her friends Maxwell and Caetus. "is there a reason why were going to the library, it's extremely boring there." Caetus complained glumly following behind.

"Well it wouldn't be boring if you actual read a book Caetus." Julia smirked as she spoke smoothly.

"He won't read anything without pictures." Maxwell whispered to Julia smiling slightly. She laughed lightly and let her lips form into a small smile.

"You two sicken me." Caetus groaned as they continued down the hall. Julia glanced over quickly at Tom. She saw his eyes that almost made her froze. Tom's eyes were a bright icy blue. They were one of physical traits that added to his charming charisma, his hypnotic eyes. Tom was staring at her with an emotionless expression. This was typical of him and Julia learned to think nothing of this.

"is Riddle bothering you Julia?" Maxwell asked protectively. Maxwell was always like this, protective of his friends especially Julia. Maxwell was not bad looking at all, neither was Caetus. Well not as beautiful as Julia or handsome as Tom, but above average. Maxwell was tall with chestnut colored hair, sea foam green eyes and a long angular nose. Maxwell was a people person, unlike Julia; he knew everyone in all the houses and on top of it was adored by his professors. Caetus on the other hand was the class clown, always making jokes. He was of average height and dirty blonde hair that was always messily gelled. Caetus couldn't go two minutes without complaining or shooting a sarcastic remark and if it wasn't for Julia and Maxwell he wouldn't even know where the library is.

"No Maxwell, why do you always thinks he's trying to harm me?" Julia scoffed walking slightly ahead of the two boys.

"Cause he looks at you like a…" Maxwell was thinking out his words. "Like this incomprehensive problem that he can't figure out the solution." he explained.

"I highly doubt that, you over think things." they entered the library. It was filled with hundred of shelves and probably thousands of books.

"Maxie you're just jealous because Riddle has all these girls and you have zip!" Caetus made a zero with his pointer finger and thumb and a grin lit up his face. Maxwell looked annoyed at thumped Caetus' forehead. "Ow!" he complained, rubbing his forehead. "not my fault your bitter." Caetus grumbled finding a place to sit at a table. He leaned back in the chair and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. Julia proceeds over to a bookshelf next to where Caetus was sitting and pulled a thick leather-bound book out.

"Leave Maxwell alone Caetus, and don't thump Caetus on the head Maxwell." Julia scolded. "And both of you leave Riddle alone." she scolded slamming the book down on the table and opening it. Julia was half kidding and half serious in her words. She did have the level-headed motherly role between the boys, kept them in order. But was calling them out on their behavior even if it was just all in playfulness.

"Speak of the devil." Caetus mumbled tipping his head down. Their eyes shot over to Tom who was walking down the same book aisle over towards them. Julia shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at the large book. Tom's strange behavior became normal to her over time.

"Reading books that are larger that you again?" Tom said into Julia's ear as he stood behind her. The cool sensation of his breath went down her spine, her trying to hold back a shiver. Although he has done this to her countless time to either be irritating or sly or just for amusement she never got quiet completely used to it. Tom did keep a very low profile and didn't try to have much of a solid friendship with Julia but he was never afraid to tease her. After she pushed away the cool sensation of his breath, Julia rolled her eyes and flipped the next page in the book.

"I would think that head boy would be yelling at first years to go to their common room instead of teasing a fellow peer." Julia scoffed. She could feel his cool breath on the back of her neck. Tom got enjoyment out of seeing others uncomfortable and squirm, Julia being one of his favorites, but only when he did it. And Julia knew this so she tried to counter his actions and words but something's she could not help. Tom let out a little chuckle.

"Witty as ever I see Winthrop." he smirks. Julia exhaled; the game of cat and mouse she really wasn't up for at the moment. She shut the book and the sound echoed throughout the whole library. Scooping up the book in her arms she flipped around almost into Tom's chest. Julia looked up to his face and exhaled again, then rolled her eyes.

"Some things never change." she said with almost no emotion, Julia knew how to play tom's games, how to start them, how to win them and how to end them. Tom had a disapproved look on his face that she wasn't continuing on with their banter.

"Indeed so." Tom responded standing ridged.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to go read and I believe you should be threatening to take house points students." Tom smirked as did Julia, holding the book tight to her chest.

"yes very well, but…" he took the book from her arms, not touching her at all and examining the cover."I believe you've read this before." he rose his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Twice actually but they say third time's a charm." Julia retorted slipping the book from his grip. The smirk on Tom's face turned into the tiniest smile.

"hmm. Well maybe the words will actually connect this time-"

"Just how Jacob's fist connected with your nose that time, just like that?" Julia gave a devious grin and Tom's faded to solemn expression.

"And Esther with yours?" Tom countered. "I-"

"if you could excuse me, I must be going. Have to read." Julia smirked. She was the only person who had the guts and ambition to cut Tom Riddle off mid thought. He glared down at her and her up at him.

"But of course." he smiled deviously. "Julia"

"Tom." he waited three or four seconds then turned to go the way he came from. Julia took a breath and closed her eyes for second. Having a conversation with Tom was like holding your breath underwater. She looked to Maxwell, who stood up stiff ready to pounce, with a serious look in his eyes that made them dark; and over to Caetus who still sat, a bit nervous and unsure of what to say, which is never good because Caetus always says whatever's on his mind.

"I don't like him." Maxwell murmured to Caetus.

"Yeah but he likes Julia." Caetus snickered. "and that's why you don't like him." Julia swiftly walked over and hit both, Maxwell and Caetus on the shoulder with the book hard, causing Caetus to fall backwards.

"He does not like me." Julia informed, walking back over to the table, opening the book back up. "He doesn't like anyone." she mumbled the last part under her breath so the two boys couldn't hear it. Maxwell quietly walked over to her and peered at the book over her shoulder.

"My apologies dearest Julia, can you ever forgive me and my court jester." Maxwell teased. Julia smirked still looking down at the books pages.

"oh so you think you're a king, so high and mighty." she retorted flipping to the next page. "Caetus as the jester that is believable, but you as king, in your dreams." Maxwell gave a small smile.

"Hey!" Caetus called out, getting up from the ground. "I am not the court jester! He doesn't get a sword!" Julia giggled.

"Good, that means he can't accidently take someone's eye out like you constantly almost do with your wand." Julia commented smiling.

"I'm gunna get you!" Caetus threatened teasingly, then grabbing Julia by her waist and picking her up.

"Caetus put me down!" she laughed; Maxwell chuckled and took Julia from his arms.

"Look who it is prince charming to the rescue." Caetus teased the two. Julia rolled her eyes at the comment. The couples comment. Julia and Maxwell were not together, very close friends yes, together no. Julia kept her feelings for people very astray, only Maxwell and Caetus gave her more emotions. Sure Julia didn't mind the couples comment, Maxwell was a very good guy and good looking as well, but it also kept away other guys that liked her. Maxwell kept a close guard with Julia, protected her and got angry quickly when people made the slightest wrong move with her or made her uncomfortable, hence why he was so tense when Tom came by.

"Maxwell I would appreciated if you'd put me down." she crossed her arms.

"very well then." Maxwell smirked and set her down on the floor. "Off the common room." he extended an elbow. Julia obliged and linked arms. She also extended her elbow and Caetus linked arms with her as well. The peculiar trio skipped down the aisle of the library giggling about their odd means of transport.

* * *

><p><strong>please reveiw.! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Tear Collection

**heey, so here is chapter two of Recovering Riddle, this story i'll probably be updating every two weeks or so. im also updating A Prayer For The Innocent today as well as The Resurrecting. yes, its been over a year but ive decided to type up what i had. i promised i would update 100 times for that story and im finally going to today, Anyway**

**Chapter Two: Tear Collection**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.Recovering Riddle.<em>**

**_-Chapter Two: Tear Collection-_**

**_"...We Come From Different Places And We Speak In Different tounges, But When We All Come Together Our Hearts Beat As One..."_**

**_-Albus Dumbledore: Harry Potter _**

**_And The Goblet Of Fire_**

Tom sat in the slytherin common room infront of the fire that burned away the numerous logs of wood. He relaxed his head on bend of his pointer finger, his free arm streched out over the back of the couch and his legs extended out and crossed. Tom just stared blankly, pondering over oddly clever ideas that swimed through his mind. The common room was fairly quiet all except for the crackling of the fire. All the students had gone off the bed, athough some still did roam the castle. Tom had been a particularly strange mood that night, even his two most trusted companions had not disturbed him. The door to the common room had opened, Tom had flinched slightly, then resumed his sights fixated on the fire. Caetus follow by Maxwell and Julia had entered into the common room their playful banter had died down as they realized they werent alone. Maxwell stood slightly infront of Julia protectively, and Caetus stood uncomfortable. "well I am going to bed, night guys." Caetus broke the silence then heading up to the boys dormitory. Maxwell follows after saying a personal goodnight to Julia. She stood unsure of her next action.

"Staring out into space again Tom?" she asked teasingly.

"at the fire actually." he responded. "is there a reason you haven't gone up to bed?" Julia walked over so she was only a foot or two away.

"Could ask you the same question." she countered. Tom smirked still not breaking his contact with the fire. "Actually, I forgot my book in the library, the one you teased me about earlier, care to join me to go retrieve it?" She asked. Tom looked up at her slightly and his smirk turned into a devious grin.

"But of course." within a matter of seconds me was up, but she did not wait for him. In the time he had gotten up she was at the common room door. Tom had caught up with Julia and proceeded to library. "What was the point of me coming along if you're going to travel ahead of me?"

"For the desired company." Julia responded quickly, slowing down a bit so that she was now walking next to him.

"Why didn't you ask Clefmount, I'm sure he would happily obliged." Tom retorted. Julia smirked. They rounded the corner into two Gryffindor students. Both pairs stop short. The gryffendors glared at Tom and Julia and Tom returned the expression. Julia more stood looking at her feet, slightly behind Tom. A few moments past and the Gryffindor students had finally went around the two Slytherins. Tom and Julia still stood in the same place. Tom turned his head over to Julia who had finally picked her gaze up off the floor. "What? Do the gryffendor's scare you?" Tom teased. She punched his shoulder annoyed.

"Shut up." Julia muttered as proceed on towards the library. Tom smirked, half because he successfully irritated Julia, the other half because she still continued to play along. Although Tom did not personally like that the two gryffendor's had made her uncomfortable. He believed that was only his place to do that. Tom followed, catching up with her.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Why is what?" she responded sharply.

"That those two Gryffindors bother you." a bit of disgust dripped off his words.

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin. Whatever house, I'm not going the start with them, although you sure seem to like to." Julia answered a bit vaguely trying to resume their not so serious banter.

"Gryffindors think their glorified or something." tom grumbled. "And you have begun an unfriendly fight before, I've seen it done." Julia walked quicker, into the library and to the aisle where her book was. It was not there and she began to scan the shelves. He stood a bit of a distance away from Julia.

"The people here and the kids in the orphanage are different Tom." Julia informed a bit flustered and angry. "Here, everyone's special. They don't fight with their hands or words for the most part, they fight with wands." Julia exhaled and shook her head. "No wonder my mother dropped me at the orphanage, do you hear how crazy I sound." Julia's words were weary and tried not to stutter on them. Tom's jaw tightened. Julia grabbed the book off the shelf and plopped it on the table next to the bookcase. Opening the book a tear fell from her eye splattering down onto the yellowing page. Tom walked over to Julia with his hands clasped together behind his back. He stood now centimeters away from her.

"You are not crazy Julia." Tom informed. "Why do you think that?"

"Do you hear me?" she turned around almost clashing with tom like earlier before. "I sound insane."

"You've been listening to the others at the orphanage again? Haven't you?" he asked almost knowingly.

"no." she said quietly. "Maybe a little. But it's not that, I'm just over thinking things again." she didn't look up at his face. She didn't want to see the mocking expression that he had on his face. But Tom did not posses this he had a solemn look, yet empathetic, he knew what Julia meant.

"You do have a tendency to do that." he tried and lighten the mood, unsuccessfully thought.

"You don't understand Tom." Julia murmured. Tom acquired a puzzled look, who would understand better than him, he thought. Julia finally looked up at him to see expression. She breathed out a tiny laugh. It was odd yet amusing to see Tom confused. "You're lucky." another quizzical look. "you didn't have to know your physco mother, who hated you and the things you could do, Tom. You didn't have to hear that your father died and everyone thinks you mother did it." Julia was on the verge of tears again. Toms confused looks faded into understandment.

"you are not insane nor are you crazy Julia." Tom assured. "And you are to not be afraid of the people here, they should be afraid of you." Tom smiled and Julia gave a small one. He grabbed the book from behind her and held it between them. "Wouldn't want to forget this again." she took the book and looked at back up at him.

"Thank you Tom." Julia said softly. Tom nodded his head.

"mmm, yes well back to the common room shall we." Julia agreed with a head nod, holding the book tight to her chest and standing close to Tom. "this is where you belong Julia, don't feel out of place."

"you might belong here tom but I don't belong anywhere." Julia replied in simplicity. Tom scoffed out a laugh as they headed back into the Slytherin common room.

"you are crazy-" Tom caught his words and looked down at Julia who looked a bit hurt and uneasy. "Julia you know that's not what I meant." he said seriously correcting his faux pas.

"I know." Julia said quietly pushing her hair back and forcing a smile. Tom looked displeased with himself but did not fight her. "Good night Tom." she dismissed him. He nodded his head and muttered a goodnight as she walked up into the girls' dormitory. Tom walked over and stood in front of the fire watching the flames. He didn't understand how Julia could be afraid of any of these people. He was the only other person in the school besides himself that he thought had potential to be a great witch. Amazing potential. He just couldn't wrap his mind around that this powerful girl could be so meek towards there's inferior people. After contemplating this in his head for a while, an extremely irritated Tom went off to bed, hoping that he would forget the strange girl in his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>review please and thank you. :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Patronus Expectations

**hi sorry that this took so long but here it is **

**Chapter Three: Patronus Expectations **

* * *

><p><em><strong>.Recovering Riddle.<strong>_

_**-Chapter Three: Patronus Expectations-**_

_**"...Wit Beyond Measure Is Man's Greatest Treasure..."**_

_**-Luna Lovegood**_

A week had gone by. Tom and Julia had not talked, which was normal. Julia had stayed extra confined to Maxwell and Caetus, she even tried to avoid looking at Tom for too long. Or could of it been the other way around. Tom had tried his hardest to push the girl out of his thoughts. Successfully he did, until he saw her again, where he would then silently curse to himself. They all now sat in Defense against the Dark Arts class. A class that Tom had exceeded in greatly, along with the other classes, but in this class he was especially exceptional. "Today students, we will be practicing something a little different called the portronus charm." the professor informed. A smirk appeared on Tom's face. This was a strong point for him, already having a mastery at the portronus charm. But he could also now see if Julia was this great witch that he had thought her to be. The professor then told them to spread out across the room and try to perform the charm. "now, when you say this charm, enouciate, that is always important but also think the happiest thought imaginable. It could be tangible, or a dream, the future or the past, it's what lights a dark room in your eyes." Julia breathed. A happy thought, a happy thought, just one. That's all she needed. She watched as other students preformed their patronus, Caetus, after the fifth try had gotten it, and a airy silvery shark came from his wand. He stood in awe as it swam around the room. "Way to go Caetus." Maxwell congratulates him.

"that's amazing." Julia grins at him.

"thank you, thank you, no autographs or flash photography, please." Caetus smiles broadly.

"oh don't go getting so full of yourself there." Julia teased.

"I don't think I've even seen you try yet Juls. Why don't you have a go, eh?" Caetus urged.

"after Maxwell." Julia said calmly stalling for time. Maxwell nodded.

"expeto patronum." Maxwell flicked his wand and out came a tall and proud wolf.

"amazing work Mr. Clefmount." the professor praises Maxwell.

"thank you, professor."

"how's about you ms. Winthrop?" the professor asks. Julia nods and breathes. She looks across the room and sees Tom staring at her, watching and waiting as a silvery patronus snake slither in the air around him. Julia takes another breath, more sure of herself. She collects her thoughts and gains up all the energy from her happy memory, transferring it all through her and the wand.

"expecto patronum." Julia says firmly. the silvery charm comes from her wand and what appears to be a phoenix flies out. It ascends around the room. She glances over to Tom and smirks at him deviously. The bird nearly misses hitting Tom, although it would of went right through him and comes to land on her shoulder.

"well done ms. Winthop!" the professor cheers in awe. "that was brilliant! I say! How many tries did that take you?" he asked.

"just the one, sir." she replied still smirking.

"remarkable!" he congratulated once again.

"thank you." Julia then smiled sweetly at the dear old professor.

"what was your happy thought?" Maxwell asked Julia.

"if I tell you it won't work again." Maxwell chuckled at her words. "or is that wishing on stars?"

"well I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Maxwell planed.

"agreeable." there was a silence. "well go on, tell me."

"alright, alright. It was winter holiday, second year, I had went skiing with my family up north. And on the eve of Christmas me and my older brother wandered out onto the slopes, and as you probably could guess i wasn't very good. But he had helped perfect being able to not crash into trees. It had gotten late and just as we we're about to head in we saw a wolf staring at us and it had howled. My brother was an idiot and howled back. Its hard to explain really but it was just an amazing time." Maxwell told.

"that's why your patronus was a wolf."

"guess it all makes sense." Maxwell chuckled. "now let's here yours." Julia took a deep breath.

"I was nine. My father had taken me out to the woods where he let me practice using magic with his wand. I was picking flowers as my father sat by the creek. I had walked over to him and handed him the flowers I picked and that's when we saw a large stunning red bird flew over us. My father told me that it was a phoenix and that every time I thought of one that I'd remember that day in the woods. Like you said yourself, hard to explain why it's special, but just is." Maxwell smiled down at her. Class was signaled to have ended.

"Sharks are cool." Caetus joined in. Both of them laughed as they collected their belonging.

"job well done today Julia." Tom says smirking and he walks over to Julia.

"as well as you Tom. Always seem to be a natural at magic." she told him going to exit the Defense Against the Dark Arts room with Maxwell and Caetus behind her.

"And you tell yourself you aren't a great witch." Julia had stopped in her tracks. Had Tom just admit that she was a great witch? He had almost instantly regretted the words he said. Julia gingerly turned around and staired at him for a moment.

"I'll take that as a complement. Something I thought you were incapable of giving." she snapped back at him, almost like what he had said was an insult. Tom only smirked at the anger in Julia's face.

"you know me far to well dearest Julia." Tom chuckled. "only if you knew yourself." Julia's hand gripped tighter around her wand. Tom just made her so mad and flustered but of course this was how Tom found entertainment; making others irritated.

"thank you for the words of wisdom oh wonderful Mr. Riddle." she rolled her eyes and left out the class room. oh, Tom Riddle, she couldn't stand him at times.

"What is it now? Shall we go off to the common room?" Caetus asked. "Please oh god can we go back to the common room, if we go to the library I might just impale myself with a book." A light laugh escapes Julia's lips.

"but of course, Caetus." Julia agrees. Caetus lets out a little cheer. "Library is for after dinner. I'd like to look up more about the patronus charm actually."

"why is that?" Maxwell questions.

"Curious that's all." she responds.

"It's cause she wants to be smarter than Tom, why else." Caetus jokes.

"but she already is." Maxwell muses putting an arm around her. Julia smiled.

"only if that were true. As much as the boy totally irritates me, he is the brightest student in all of the school." Julia grumbles.

"Next to you." he smiles at her. "I don't know why everyone praises him, he is quite nasty in his own peculiar way." Maxwell we scowls a bit.

"in a charming way, and that's why all the girls love him. Wish I was him, lucky bloke." Caetus joins.

"if you've seen him outside of Hogwarts you wouldn't." She mutters quietly. The three make their way back to the Slytherin common room. Cateus immediately removes his robe and throws it down on a chair picking up an issue of The Daily Profit. "the one thing you do read and it's rubbish." Julia snickers taking off her robe as well.

"ha, ha, very funny." Caetus rolls his eyes. "So, holiday plans anyone?"

"it's October." Julia scoffs.

"it's almost November." Julia sticks out her tongue and Caetus mimics her. "what are you doing Max?"

"Going to my Brothers house with my parents. Oh the imponderable joy it will be to spend Christmas with irritating six year olds." Maxwell rolls his eyes. "yourself?"

"going home, think were going to my aunts this year. Boring!" Caetus follows suit and rolls his eyes as well. "Julia?" his voice rings in a sing song voice.

"staying here like always." she answers quietly.

"you have to spend all of winter holiday with Riddle." Caetus snickers.

"I spend the whole summer with him." Julia states a bit cross. "it's not that bad."

"but you still admit it's bad." Caetus gives a sarcastic smile.

"shut up, Caetus." she grumbles pulling back the chair he was leaning on, causing him to fumble.

"I've told you Julia, you're always welcome to come back with me." Maxwell offers, laying on the couch.

"and as always thank you but I'd just feel horrible about intruding." Julia gives a small smile, standing over him from behind the couch. "winter holiday is your chance to get away from me." she giggles.

"Charming ring you have there." Maxwell grins warmly trying to move off the winter holiday subject. He sits up and takes her hand, inspecting the silver snake ring. "where'd you get it?"

"A muggle store." she gives a small smile, walking around and sitting on the couch next to him, Maxwell still holding her hand.

"you say it like it's a bad thing." Maxwell says.

"being a half-blood isn't really the most attractive thing in Slytherin House." Julia shrugs.

"there is nothing wrong with being part muggle." Maxwell assured

"said the pureblood." Julia scoffed.

"no, said Maxwell, your best friend." he smiled. Julia smiled as well.

"hey! What about me!" Caetus called. The other two laughed.

"think of it this way, at least you're not a squib." Julia gave him a odd look at let out a laugh. "Even if you were, we'd still love you. You are the most powerful witch of the century, a half-blood." Julia gained a warm smile.

"um hello! Am I still part of our little group!" Caetus asked. "I feel so unloved." he pouted. Julia and Maxwell laughed again. She got up a walked over to Caetus, going up on her tippy toes and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"of course we love you Caetus." Julia confirms. The three carried on in the Slytherin common room, talking about Christmas vacation, the whole conversation Julia secretly dreaded listening to.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u liked it(:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Paper Slashes

**hello, im so sorry i havent updated this story lately. it just took me a while to write and edit it and i also added more cause i wasent orgionally happy with this ending of this chapter. i do already have the idea for the ending of this story but i dont knwo where i am going to write it in. its really an radical plot twist i assure. im not gunna leave any long authors notes or updates in this one since i am planing to update my twilight/eclipes fanfiction very soon actually cause i saw breaking dawn and i thought i should continue while fandom is at a high point.**

**anyway here is chapter 4: Paper slashes**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.Recovering Riddle.<em>**

**_-Chapter Four: Paper Slashes-_**

**_"...The Damage A Silly Little Book Can Do, Especially In The Hands Of A Silly Little Girl..."_**

**_-Tom Marvolo Riddle: Harry Potter _**

**_And The Chamber Of Secretd_**

Time ticks on as the cold november air creeping in. Winter holiday still approaching, fills everyone's minds and Julia and tom had to deal with it. Winter holiday isn't that bad for her, the castle is practically empty except for a few stray students and professors. It's always just her and Tom, which wasn't as bad as Caetus had said earlier. Tom did his thing, lurking around the castle and charming the professors with his charisma and Julia would stay tucked inside the library chatting a bit with stray Ravenclaws. She and Tom would talk a bit and it was agreeable between the two that they rather act tolerable to another then go back to the orphanage. Oh no, they dreaded the day where they would have to go back to the orphanage. Julia and Tom for a matter of fact couldn't wait for the day they both turned eighteen and become homeless than stay there, that's how much they wanted to leave a place with no return.

Tom sat in library scratching words into his leather bound diary with the head of his quill. Julia. The thoughts of that pestering witch could not escape his mind, and with no idea why. He kept just retracing his memory back to her patronus charm and how it almost collided with him, the insufferable irritating delusive girl. How dare she try a trick like that on him, try and embarrass him. How could she get the patronus charm on her very first try! It was popostrous. Impossible. Even he had read about the charm before he had preformed it. Maybe she had as well? It bothered him greatly. He hated the fact that she was driving him mad. Tom's blue eyes pierced the paper with one word written up top with the date.

"Tom." a voice called. He gingerly turned his head, half happy and half angered he was torn away from his thoughts. It was Abraxas Malfoy and LeStrange following next to him.

"Why are you bothering me?" Tom growled at them.

"We apologize sir, but time is running thin till winter holiday." Abraxas explains. "And we still haven't found it anywhere." Tom stands up, gripping at his wand and jaw clenched.

"you will find it before winter holiday if it is the last thing you do." he grits through his teeth. "go. Now." the two of them bow slightly at him and scurry off.

Julia hides behind a bookshelf, clutching at the charms book she promised herself she would read, thinking about the conversation she overheard. Abraxas and LeStrange turn into that row of shelves and see her, pushed up against the books, her violet eyes glassy and scared. The two of them stop and glare at her and Julia holds the book close to her chest. Abraxas opened his mouth to say something, then closed shut.

"Julia!" a voice called out. The three turned to see the dirty-blonde haired boy, Caetus, walked up next to her. He looked over at the other two Slytherin boys. "Is there a problem here? Malfoy? LeStrange?" Caetus spat. The two of them glared at Caetus, then back at Julia, then they look at each other.

"no problem." LeStrange grits. Malfoy still glares at them and LeStrange hits him on the shoulder.

"not a problem at all." Abraxas grumbles. Caetus puts a hand on Julia's shoulder and they proceed away.

"thank you so much, Caetus." Julia whispers to him.

"anytime, I could take those two with my arm tied behind my back." he chuckles. "Maxwell was worried you started reading a novel and we'd stuck by ourselves for like a... Whole hour or two." Julia giggles as the two of them make their way over towards Maxwell, leaning against a shelf flipping through a book.

"everything alright?" Maxwell asks.

"I found Malfoy and LeStrange pestering her." Caetus explains. "but I could beaten both of them bloody." he karate kicks out.

"of course you could of oh great sensei Caetus." Julia mocks. The three of them laugh, but the thoughts of Tom, Abraxas and Lestrange's conversation still lingered in her mind.

"well I'm going back to the common room, have fun reading or whatever intelligible people do." Caetus waves off Julia and Maxwell and heads off to the commons. The two of them say their goodnights to him as they take a seat across from each other at a wooden table tucked into the corner of the library.

"Maxwell, have you noticed anything strangely going on with Malfoy and LeStrange?" Julia asks her voice at a low whisper.

"Those two are normally strange." Maxwell smirks flipping at a book. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I overheard Tom discussing something with those two." Maxwell raised an eyebrow to this. "about them finding something, and that they had to find it for him before winter holiday." Julia explains, her voice still hush and concerned. Maxwell looks at her quizzically.

"Looking? Looking for what?" he questioned.

"I don't know, they didn't say. It was strange." he gave bit of a look and a half smirk. "it was strange for even Tom."

"yes, well see now you've made me curious." Maxwell chuckles. "and now I have to know." he grins.

"Maxwell you mustn't, it might be dangerous and you and those three already don't mesh well, we don't need any more confrontations." Julia groans. "if anything, I'll just ask Tom." she shrugs, knowing that statement is a lot easier said than done. Although she told Maxwell not to medal, it only creped at her curiosity as well. She truly did want to know what he wanted to find and why he needed it found before holiday. And the other question that lingered within her was if she could find it before Tom did.

A few days had passed, and Tom had been on edge. He was unusually cross. Although most of the time Tom was angry, it was just in a different way. As if smoke would bellow from his ears. Abraxas and LeStrange were being of no help and Julia had developed this curiously close watch on him as well. She watched each of his actions a bit more precisely. He even became more conscious of himself when he had picked up on this. It wasn't obvious that she was doing this, but only Tom with his sharp, keen nature would affected by the slightest imbalance in the mangled, twisted world that the two resided in.

* * *

><p>Winter holiday was approaching quickly as the castle was being decorated in a Christmas theme. Although both of them had despised winter holiday, not only because they did not have a family to go home to, but past un-cheerful Christmases from the years prior to Hogwarts, Julia did adore the winter holiday decor that dressed the castle. Even, the rather cold, unwelcoming Slytherin common room had a bit of a warmer aura. Again and again Maxwell would urge her to just spend holiday with him, rather than being stuck in the castle, but again and again she kindly denied. She didn't want to intrude on his plans, being a tag along and all and she rather liked the almost empty school. It was quiet with no problems or confrontations. The Slytherin commons were empty, well except for her and tom. They were of course corgal to each other, they did in fact spend a bit of time together, but more in the way where they would be in a close vicinity of one another as they did different activities. Just like they would at the orphanage during the summer.<p>

Julia now sat in the Slytherin common room, reading over her charms book. It was late. Every student was to be in bed at this hour of the night, but she couldn't help herself to be comforted by the warm burning fire that was lit in the common. She was quiet. Didn't make one sound, she was more silent than a mouse could be. If someone didn't look close enough at her, she could have been mistaken for a statue. Although it had been days, the short conversation between the three devious Slytherin boys had been stuck in her head. What on earth could they have been looking for? And why was it needed before Christmas break? The words on the books pages started to blur to her eyes as Julia began to zone out. Why does Tom need whatever it is so badly? Why has he been so irritated? Simple questions that she just couldn't find the answers to, and it bothered her. This wasn't the first time Tom had irritated Julia, oh no, far from the first time. Just for once she wanted to have Tom fully figured out, just how he has with her. But does he? He has her completely figured out? Tom wouldn't test her, or anger or annoy her if he did? She argued the questions back and forth in her head continuously.

The sound of footsteps came along the corridor. They were soft and light but picked up as they came closer, other defiant, lingering students probably. Julia had gone ridged at the sound of the approaching voices. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight and her eyes shot wide. Her breathing seized as she tried to hold herself quiet. The voices, deep and thick, only had belonged to Malfoy and LeStrange. The doors to the common room entered. She swooped over to the opening to a corridor in the common room and pressed herself against the wall. "We have spent hours searching the castle. Where the hell could this thing be?" Malfoy groaned.

"The bloody thing has to be huge; it shouldn't be this hard to miss." LeStrange muttered, leaning against the side of the couch. "I mean, we have searched everywhere, every inch! I can't bloody take it."

"Shut up LeStrange! How dare you impose the idea of abandoning our lord!" Malfoy growled, gripping at LeStrange by his robe. "I can't even be-"he cut his sentence short and Julia inhaled. Malfoy pushed him to the side and walked over to an open book, hanging off the couch. He picked up the book and examined the cover. Recalling his memory correctly he had a pretty good idea on who this book belonged to. "It appears here LeStrange, that we have interrupted somebody's reading time." He took the book and chucked it across the room, it hitting the wall. Julia jumped, her heart thumping and her skin pricking.

"Appears so." Lestrange smirked. "And just wait till I get my hands on them." The smirk turns devious as he wipes out his wand.

"I just have a feeling, that this isn't the first time she has listened in on a conversation she wasn't a part of." Julia's head felt light as her spine locked her straight up on her, not wanting to move one bit.

"It's not that bloody half-blood you're talking about, is it?"

"Sometimes LeStrange, you are so bloody stupid!" Malfoy scolds. Julia barely let out a breath. A very horrid, almost fatal mistake of hers. Malfoy's eyes go wide as he storms around the common room. "Come out!" he yells. "Now!" Julia refuses herself to move from the spot, but her breathing picks up, and each breath is a sharp inhale, slicing her throat. "lumos" he mutters, illuminating the tip of his wand. He searches every inch and very quickly over the corridor where Julia hides, until he catches a glimpse of frightened smoky violet eyes. He approaches her and she doesn't say a word. His cold, shallow blue eyes glare at her and he yanks her to the center of the common room. Julia does her best resist him, but he over powers her. "How are you listen in on us again you filthy half-blood!" Malfoy backhands her hard against Julia's soft cheek.

"I didn't mean to." Julia says, trying to stand her ground and not to whimper from the harsh stinging on her cheek.

"Give me your wand, Lestrange." Malfoy demands. "She will be punished."

"Please! I don't even know what you are talking it about, why does it matter!" Julia pleads.

"shuttup." Malfoy growled, taking the wand from LeStrange. He tossed her over onto the floor and she hit with a hard thud. He held the wand out at her. "Crucio." Malfoy gnarled out of his mouth.

The pain was immediate and sharp. It shot up her body and caused her to let out a sharp scream.

"Shut the hell up!" Lestrange yelled at her. The pain worsened as it spread all over body. It was almost completely unbearable. She felt as if she was being ripped from the inside out and her felt as if it was going to split in half. She screamed again. She couldn't help but scream. Julia's screams were high pitched and ear-piercing. "I said to shut up!" he kicked Julia at her side and only made the pain shoot up even more.

"Malfoy. LeStrange." A voice growled from in the shadows. The curse had stopped and Julia curled up on the floor.

"Who's there?" Malfoy gingerly asked.

"How dare you question that Malfoy." Tom bares himself from the shadows, standing tall and with a dark glaze in his eyes. The blue irises are a dark navy, almost a black.

"Oh." Malfoy stands speechless. "I apologize my-"

"Not!" Tom booms. "Not another word. From either of you." Julia began to stifle a cry, still lying on the ground in horrible pain. Tom's eyes go wide. "You two have done this?" he ask rhetorically.

"m-my l-"he cut off malfoy.

"crucio!" tom growls. Casting the curse on Malfoy. "crucio." He then moves over to LeStrange, both of them falling to their knees. "There was no need for you to curse a student you two idiots. How dare you even attempt that."

"But, she was listening in-"

"I don't care." He growls at them. "You come and tell me."

"Yes my l-" malfoy was cut off once again.

"Go! Now!" the two scurry off the boys' dormitory. Tom waits a moment till the two others were definitely gone. He takes him time to walk over to the curled up girl on the ground. "Oh poor thing." He mutters quietly to himself, his words bitter and sarcastic.

"Tom?" she groans.

"Julia?" Tom's eyes go wide. Julia? They cursed Julia? Tom only regrets not holding out longer on that curse now. There were much better ways to deal with this in his mind. If it was him who caught her, he would have merely teased her. Getting uncomfortably close to her and make her squirm. That would have been a far a better punishment than his, well in his eyes. But Tom was nevertheless, furious that LeStrange and Malfoy had cursed her. There was this strange feeling he felt, very unrealistic and sickening, the feeling of guilt.

"get away from me." She grumbled, stifling another painful cry.

"I'll make the pain go away." Tom murmured as he crouched down in front of Julia, who lay almost completely collapsed in pain.

"how? You going to kill me?" Julia countered viscously. She let out a few cries as she tried to push herself into a sitting position, which only hurt extremely bad, only causing her to cry more. Julia was furious. Furious at the two boys who did this, at Tom for being friends with them, even at, if not the most at herself for not being able to fight back. Tom smirked at her comment and helped lean her up against the side of the couch. Julia tried to push him away but it only hurt more. The pain worsened through her whole body. He went and pulled his wand out again. "Don't you dare cast a spell on me, Tom Riddle!" she threatened. It even hurt to talk. He rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"the pain is only going to get worse if you don't let me help you." Tom informed rather melancholically.

"I don't need your help, Riddle." She sneered angrily. Julia had for once seriously did not want to play his games, but this time he wasn't messing around with her.

" I believe you do." He chuckled.

"you believe a lie." Julia grit through her teeth. She started to cry harder as the pain did worsen like tom had said. She didn't know what was worse, the pain or that Tom was right. He just took out his wand and murmured a few words. The pain automatically started to subside and flush though her system only leaving an irritating, thick, sore feeling. Julia collapsed into Tom and began to sob even harder. She hated the fact that he was right. She wrapped her arms around tom's neck and he reluctantly let her.

"How did this happen?" he questioned seriously.

"I was down here reading down here and I heard them coming, so I hid." She said rather plainly.

"The damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl." Tom lightly chuckled. She only cried harder, no avail to make the mood lighter. "c'mon now Julia, don't go crying now." He said to her.

"When people break, they usually cry." Julia murmurs between tiny sobs. Tom sighs and scoops her up, then walks the two feet over to the couch, sitting down with her in his arms. Tom sat, dead like, unknowing what else to do with the sobbing girl in pain. "I'm just tired of it all." Julia whispered. "all the conflicts." She said even quieter. Tom unintentionally pulled her a bit closer. He agreed with her, he was sick of the conflicts, he knew which ones she meant as well. All of this was so odd to him. To feel her burning hot body against his cool icy skin, the two meshed together in a strangely perfect way that no one was aware over. Even themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>so was this chapter good or bad? i was really on the fence about posting it and i was afraid i made Tom a little OOC (Out Of Character) towards the end. anyway i do have a question.<strong>

**Does anyone know how Tom got Nagini (his snake) because im planing to write her in soon but i dont know if there is any signifigance to how Tom got her because if there isnt im just gunna make it up.**

**thanks! reveiw! (:**


End file.
